


Never Tame a Wolf

by snowynight



Category: It Will Come Back - Hozier (Song)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Slice of Life, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Alice befriends the new stray dog, and becomes its owner. She'll be surprised if she knows the hidden side of her pet.





	Never Tame a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



It was the closing hour of the deli, so Alice packed the disposed meat in a separate bag.

"Are you feeding stray dogs again? You know it'll only cause them to come here and make a nuisance of the place," Alice's colleague, Belle said.

"The meat needs to be thrown away anyway," Alice said. "Don't worry. I'll take them to that alley. They won't follow me here."

Belle shrugged. "I don't get why you bother with them. They're so big, dirty and mean."

"See you tomorrow!" Alice left with a smile, choosing not to fight the same battle again.

* * *

 

"Here, here," Alice patted the ground gently while laying out the meat at the alley. The new dog watched her intensively before approaching the food. The regulars watched them from afar and refused to join them.

"Where do you come from?" Alice asked softly, although knowing the dog couldn't answer her. Despite being on the street, the dog seemed to be of a good health. Its grey eyes were bright with intelligence, and its black coat was glossy. Perhaps it was someone's missing pet, but Alice didn't notice a tag.

The dog left after finishing. Only then the regular approached her and started eating. The new dog became the boss really soon after its arrival two weeks ago, though it didn't look very intimidating to her, but then Alice figured that every dog had a hidden side.

"How're you doing, Harvey?" Alice asked while the brown dog smelt her hands. She named everyone of them and in a way, they were almost like friends.

* * *

 

The new dog became a regular so Alice named it Henry. Henry grew to trust her and even allowed her to pet its neck today, which always made her happy and grateful, as stray dogs often mistrusted humans for good reasons.

"You really like chicken, do you?" Alice said while petting it. "I have a bad customer today, berating me for our deli not having the dressing they wanted. People can be so awful, can they?"

She was startled when Henry looked up and licked her, but broke into a smile afterwards. "Thanks. I feel better."

* * *

 

Alice grew to like Henry best among the dogs as it was the smartest. _If only I lived somewhere I could keep a dog_ , she thought with a sigh.

A hurricane was coming so Alice worried whether the dogs could find adequate shelter. Braving the wind Alice broke as she saw Henry shivering under pieces of cardboard. _They won’t notice if I am careful_ , Alice thought and turned to Henry, "Will you come with me? Let me find a place for you."

Henry seemed to understand and Alice sneaked it into her home without much fanfare. It ate the chicken Alice prepared and settled early as Alice surfed the internet for an affordable place that allowed dog ownership.

* * *

 

**Several months later**

"Do you know what I found out today?" Alice said to Henry as she put its meal on the ground. "Something attacked the nasty customer I mentioned the other day. I can't even stomach looking at the photo. She may be nasty, but her face... I wish they caught that animal soon, but until then we'd have to be careful when we go outside. No more exploration for you, sir."

Henry bent down its head and ate its meal quietly, the corner of its mouth stretching upwards.


End file.
